


Valentine's Day

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: The Hoskins [1]
Category: Blindspotting (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Collin and Y/N celebrate a special Valentine’s day.
Relationships: Collin Hoskins/Reader
Series: The Hoskins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925899
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day was always special for you and Collin. For starters, it was the day you met. Someone stood you up on a date, and Collin was at the restaurant with Miles and Ashley. When he saw you sitting by yourself, he couldn’t stop himself from approaching you. Your date never showed up, but having Collin there was so much better. 

Even as your relationship took its time going from just friends to dating, every Valentine’s day you and Collin made plans to do something together. One year it was a walk around the Rose Garden and the new bakery you wanted to try. The year after, you took him to see E-40. That was a night to remember. 

Last year, after being together for four years, things got a little interesting. Collin planned a small trip for you to Paso Robles. Needless to say, you were very excited for the mini vacation and the first half of the trip you showed him just how much you appreciated it. A month later you found out you were pregnant with Junie. 

It was a shock to say the least, but after making a few adjustments, you and Collin fell perfectly into being parents. Things were a little different now that you both had a new love in your lives. 

Valentine’s day was vastly approaching and your boyfriend had yet to say anything about your plans. You wondered if there was a plan because now you have an almost four-month-old. 

Collin sat next to you on the bed, cradling Junie in his arms, humming a song you’ve never heard of. 

“What song is that?”, you questioned

“It’s E-40″, he gasped, “You know I’ll love you even if you ask me insane questions like that”

“That was a valid question”

“June bug is gonna know all the classics from E-40 to Mac Dre”, he beamed proudly

“There’s no doubt in my mind that you’ll make it happen. I remember waking up to you rapping to my stomach”

“And she loved it”

“She wouldn’t stop kicking”

“If you don’t throw in some seventies funk, I don’t think you can stay here”

“Noted. I won’t forget you love for Parliament”

Collin’s infectious smile got to you. It didn’t take long for one to appear on your face too. 

“Is Valentine’s day different now that we have a baby?”, you asked before it got too quiet

Collin was already on the other side of the room, kissing Junie on the forehead before placing her in the basinet. You heard him softly whisper that he loved her before turning around. 

“Just a little”, he started, “Most babysitters probably have their own dates. Miles and Ashley are going out, so my mom agreed to take Sean”

“Don’t want her to have to watch both of them plus your brother”

“We can still have Valentine’s day and have Junie with us. Sure, we’ll have to stop our evening every so often to change diapers and feed her and hold her when she cries, but it’ll be fun”

“Not too fun. We know what happened last year”, you smirked

“Come on. We can give Junie another sibling”, Collin said with a suggestive wink

“I think not. It’s way too soon”, you laughed, “Another year or so”

Collin never lied. Valentine’s day turned out to be fun after all. You opted to stay inside that Friday. He was a little tired and so were you. Junie, on the other hand, had all the energy the world had to offer. She finally went down for a nap just as Collin left to pick up dinner up the street. 

You tidied up the living room before he returned. While cleaning the room, you somehow lost the remote. You looked under the couch, between the cushions, and behind the TV stand before looking into the drawer of your coffee table. You sat on your knees in shock. 

There was a small black velvet box sitting in the middle of the drawer. The sound of the TV faded out as you stared at the box that was now in your hands. 

“That was for after dessert”, Collin chastised you from behind, “You would look in the one spot I thought you would never look”

When you didn’t turn around, Collin placed the food on the table, sat down, and wrapped his arms around you. He rested his head on your shoulder after kissing your cheek. 

“On the way back, I kept trying to think of what to say to you, but I don’t think anything can accurately describe how much I love you and how much I’ll continue to love you. I think about it whenever I look at June bug. She’s perfect”

“She’s got us wrapped around her little pinky”, you managed to get out

“She does”, Collin laughed, “I’ve never felt this way before and I didn’t know that I could have all of this--”

Collin could feel a tear a touch his cheek, but it wasn’t his. You didn’t even attempt to wipe your tears away. Collin wiped them before kissing your cheek again. 

“Yes”, you blurted out

“I didn’t get to ask yet”

“You don’t have to. My answer will always be yes”

Collin squeezed you tight, then placed the ring on your finger. You turned around and tackled him to the floor, pulling him into a hug. You kissed him all over his face before pulling him in to a kiss. 

“I love you (Y/N)”

“I love you too Collin”

Just as you fell into his warm embrace, Junie started to cry. You pulled yourself away to pick up your baby girl. 

“Did mommy wake you?”, Collin cooed from your side

“I did not”, you giggled as you cradled her in your arms 

Her cries stopped as Collin started talking again. 

“Guess what, Junie pie? Mommy and I are gettin married”

When Junie happily gurgled, kicking her feet, Collin talked back to her as if she could understand him. You sat on the couch with your fiance by your side and your baby in your arms, listening to Collin tell her about the day you met. 

Valentine’s day, as always, turned out to be special after all.


End file.
